


Avenge

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 100 word drabble, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Gen, Sad, i hate myself for writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 100 word Drabble on Phil's death. </p><p>(Technically 111, but whatever.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avenge

Each shaky breath rasps against his throat. Something salty and coppery is filling his mouth and clogging his airways, making it harder to breathe.

He knows it's blood.

His fingers are strangely numb and his legs have long ago lost any sort of feeling. The dying pieces of his heart beat weakly inside his chest, pumping even though the battle was lost as soon as Loki's spear pierced his chest.

Despite all of this, he forces the words out even when his breath hitches as they scrape like knives against his throat, " _This was never going to work... if they didn't have something... to..._ "

Phil Coulson never finishes his sentence.

 ** _Avenge_**.


End file.
